visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ru:natic
Ru:natic is a visual kei band, formed in 2008. Biography Formation Ru:natic's look and music is very reminiscent to that of the late 90s visual kei scene. They officially started activities in September 2008 but went on activity pause three months later due to the departure of vocalist Sachi. They then came back to the scene in 2009 with vocalist Tomo and later signed a deal with the indies record label ELE-MUSIC with 秀暁, former bassist of DAS:VASSER, as a producer. Around September 2010 Tomo was removed from the band's official home page and blogs without any explanation. In 2011, Ru:natic participated in the Arc sponsored omnibus album, Stand Up Sonic, their first release without Tomo. It was first thought that there was a support vocalist involved with the band, yet that would eventually turn out to be bassist Charisma Kijin. Kijin would perform bass on recordings, while Tokkiy performed bass during lives. In May 2011, drummer Nao left the band. After the release of the promotional video for their song, 精神欲求不安定 (Seishin yokkyū fuantei) (re-recorded with Kijin's vocals), Ru:natic would take a brief hiatus, hinting on a quick return. Comeback, hiatus and comeback Ru:natic came back with a concert on August 28th 2012 with Shunka on bass. Guitarist Kei left the band on the same day, citing personal reasons. The band then announced the release of a new mini-album, aimed for November 2012. Former drummer Nao would then return to the band as a support drummer after the dissolution of his previous band. However, the band suddenly became quiet, and the mini-album was cancelled. In May 2013, Ru:natic came back one more time and released a live-limited single. A month later they cancelled their contract with ELE-MUSIC and became a self-produced band again. Their first mini album Memory was released the same year. In 2014 Ru:natic released one more single but stopped activities without notice a few months later. A video announcing their comeback with Kei on guitar was posted on New Year's Eve in 2016. It seems that Shunka left the band in the meantime. A concert was then announced for June 6th 2016. Lineup *'Charisma Kijin' - Vocals (2011.2 - present), Bass (2008.9 - 2011.2), → Ru:natic *'Tokkiy' - Guitar (2008.9 - present), Live Bass (2011.2 - present) → Ru:natic *'Kei' - Guitar (2008.9 - 2012.8.28, 2016.1.1 - present) → Ru:natic Former members *'Shunka' - Bass (2012.8.28 - 2014) → RounoiЯ → Ru:natic *'Nao' - Drums (2010 - 2011.5.21), Support Drums (early 2013) → Ru:natic → Viscaria → Suicide≠cult *'Tomo' - Vocals (2009.7 - 2010.8) → Ru:natic *'Sachi' - Vocals (2008.9 - 2008.12) → Ru:natic *'Sigezo' - Drums (2008.9 - 2008.12) → Ru:natic *'紗遊' - Support Vocals (2010.8 - 2010.12) → Mephir → Mephir, Ru:natic (support) → Mephir → Mission Discography Albums 2a5eveg.jpg| memory EP (2013.09.04) Singles *2011.03.23 生命ノ…青イ糸ガ…。 *2013.05.26 裏メニュー(海賊版) (live limited) *2014.03.11 「M」/ foggy night *2016.06.06 Dinner of the slit mouth (free distributed) Demo CD *2008.xx.xx 事実からハ…逃レらレなィ…コノ楽園歌で… *2008.12.21 生命ノ…青ィ糸ガ… *2010.01.19 血塗ラレタ招待状 *2010.03.24 導カレ･･･血爛レタ人体 *2010.06.05 黒涙デ･･･終幕ヲ･･･ Omnibus albums *2010.05.21 Cure NEW AGE COLLECTIONS Vol. 2 *2011.01.26 Stand Up Sonic V.A. Gallery Runatic.jpg References *Ru:natic's Biography - Last.fm Category:Indies